


Mischief Managed

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [72]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans likes to prank his brother
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 21





	Mischief Managed

Sans grins at his brother, Papyrus was cursing the stars above at the unseen prankster.

Feeling like a job well done, the skeleton starts leaving the sense of the prank- suddenly he was covered by a shadow. Slowly gazing upwards, he sees his dear brother glaring down at him, covered in apple tea.

"...hiya bro," Sans says giving him a lazy grin, "bone apple tea huh?"

Papyrus's enraged cry echos throughout the house.


End file.
